The black lady
by sinea oakwood
Summary: A lady in a different type of court. By no means is this lady a fighter in a world of super-humans, gods, monsters and metal man. No one can kept their secrets safely hidden in the darkness when our lady is one with it . The court - the avengers. The lady - Cecilia. The world - marvel universe. Lets see how this story unfolds shall we?
1. prologue

"Lady Oakes" the maid called, drawing the attention of bedridden maiden. Her black straight hair sprawled across the bed sheets behind her head. With much effort the woman painfully turned her head towards the maid, indicating that she was listening.

"It's time of the ceremony" the maid stated in monotone walking towards the bedridden lady, "it shouldn't be painful and hopefully should it succeed you will be better my lady, isn't that wonderful news"

The maid carefully maneuverer the weak, ill women into a wheelchair before whisking her off to the ceremony. A sacred ceremony performed by those in the Oakes family for centuries, since the time the before pagans worshipped the old gods and magical feats was performed by many.

A weak bedridden women entered.

And a powerful lady left.

_To be continued... _


	2. Chapter 1

Fury looked towards two of his best spies before him an annoyed frown on his face as he asked them to repeat the statement. "We located the target on a pubic beach, we planned to wait till it was less populated however the target choose to attack. Before we could intervene-" Natasha Romanoff aka black widow was cut off by her partner, Clint Barton aka Hawkeye who pointed towards the screen.

"-we believe this women killed him"

Fury looked at the picture of the women, she had sickly pale skin that could easily been seen on the photo due to the black bikini she wore, long straight black hair under a large wide brimmed black hat that covered part of her face. She was petite but it was the glasses and cane in her slim hand that caused him to have doubts. It appears that the women in question was in fact blind.

"You think this blind women is our targets killer?"

The spies exchanged glances, "watch this" Barton stated playing the video the pair has taken.

"She's way to calm, while people run away. She WALKS to him, and then this" he pointed towards the women who seemed to have raised a hand, "we can't tell what she says, but a few seconds later, he's dead with a punctured heart without any external wounds"

"You think she powered? Enhanced?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense so far sir," black widow commented crossing her arm across her chest.

Fury looked at the pair before returning his glaze to the blurry image of the women on the screen. "What do we know about her?"

"Nothing sir," Clint stated with a frown, "we can't get anything with facial recognition, her features are to covered"

"Then what are you doing standing here? Go find our mysterious women" fury ordered before turning with a flurry of leather coat.

The lady in question, laid under the parasol on the beach. The shadow of the brolly shielding her sensitive eyes from the bright sunlight, which rained down on it. Thought she dislike the brightness she couldn't help but enjoy the warmth that the sun provided. She had been in that room for too long, and the ceremony had changed so much that she didn't reconsider the world around her.

Instead of the bright and colour landscape she could see while bedridden all she saw was the dark shadows of the world, they spoke to her, whispered secrets in her ear while bidding her commands if needed – she had become one with the shadows and darkness. But at the cost of her eyes. But not in the way you would think.

A price she would happily pay again, to be able to move freely.

The shadows shifted to her left, "I can't believe she actually still here…" a voice commented in disbelief. She cocked her head listening as the pair – it's seemed – walked towards her place of rest. She pushed the blacked shades up her nose, completely covering her eyes as she sat up reaching for the large hat that covered her face in more shadows.

The more shadows, the denser the darkness, the easier it was for the lady to perceive the word around her.

The pair grew closer – a man and a women she could tell from the shadows under their clothes. Any other, more defiant features, such as hair colour, were lost to her, as the pair came to a stop.

"Oh my, what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, her soft clear British accent telling the pair that she knew there were there.

The spies exchanged a glance, both noting from the way her head was angled that she was indeed 'blind', "we would like to ask a few question about last week attack on this beach?" Clint started crouching before her while black widow as stayed still as possible.

The women noted the movement and lack of movement in the pair, before turning to properly face the pair. "I answered the police, do you have more questions? I doubt, I have been much help" she asked politely.

"Just a few more, miss" Clint stated.

"Could you pass me your badge?" she held out a hand, indicating that she wanted to feel their non-existed police badge.

Clint glance to his partner, "if you just answer our questions we can quickly be on our way" Natasha quickly jumped in.

The lady tilted her head, as if listening to something neither pair couldn't hear. "One moment," the women stated before she reached towards the blind cane, she stood up. Gesturing with her other arm to walk. "Shall we take this somewhere private? Could you please escort me to the hotel, it's called the Serras? I normally have an assistance however it isn't time for me to head in, and I have not perfected the art of walking on sand, as of yet"

Clint being the gentlemen, linked his arm up with her free one before the group of three began to slowly make the trip to the Serras in completed silence. The spies exchanges glances. Could this be a trap?

Upon entering the hotel an assistance hurried up to the group looking panicked at the women's sudden appearance, "lady Oakes! Is everything alright? Do you need anything?"

She sent the assistance a smile, hoping it was in the right direction as she spoke softly, "Do not worry. I am alright – please could you direct me and my friends to my room with bring us some water, if that's okay?"

Natasha sent the assistance a friendly smile, as they gave the spies the directions and when off to get the water.

Less than a minute later the group were in the room bellowing to that of lady Oakes.

The lady, unhooked her arm from the male spy before slowly moving towards the bed to sit, "there should be a cover up somewhere" she mutter, feeling about the cover for the piece of clothing.

"Here" Natasha past her the black material, the lady nodded in thanks before shrugging it on.

"Now shall we continued from where we left off, agents of shield?" she sat completely relaxed, back straight hands in lap. Her tone soft but the smile on her face stated otherwise.

The spies went still. "How did you know?" Clint asked, instantly on guard.

"A little wisp told me" Black widow narrowed her eyes at the women. "Do not worry I mean on harm"

"That is for us to decide."

The lady cocked her head, "Is that so? Seems a tad unfair don't you think?"

"Well, you did kill a man last week" Clint muttered sarcastically, "Forgive us for being sceptically"

"If were judging others on the blood on our hands then I believe neither of you have a right to comment" her tone was still soft but her words cut like a knife. Like a lady in a royal court.

"Why did you kill him?"

"I gave him a choice and he choose the next life. If we are questioning my choices why not I question yours? Why did you choose that path in Budapest? Why did you kill those people yet spare others? There are many questions I could ask about your choices during your life"

"What do you know about Budapest?" Clint asked glaring at the calm women.

"More that you think" she stated with a small smile.

The pair exchanged a glance, before jumping into action, or would have if their bodies decide to move. "What the-"

"I have stopped you from moving at the moment, wouldn't want to cause unnecessary damaged now would we?," she raised a hand, and the pair watched in amazement as the shadows crawled up her arm from the cover up before dancing about the palm of her hand. "This is the reason you have come to me correct? I have currently trapped your movement via the shadows in your clothing please, choose your path wisely"

Before either pair could retort a knock echoed thought out the room, "Lady Oakes, I have the water you requested"

Natasha felt the movement return to her body and when to collect the water from the assistance outside. Returning to the room with a jar of water and three glasses, placing them on the counter she crossed her arms "release him"

The lady nodded - Clint shook his body to test out the movement, he was indeed released - before standing making her way towards the water. She used the wisps of shadows to pour her a glass, "I have tried to pour a glass without them, it unfortunately didn't end to well" she chuckled to herself before taking a slip.

"What's your name?"

"Lady Genevieve Cecilia Oakes is her name, often goes by her middle name, Cecilia. English from an old like really old rich family. Old like before romans old." Clint started showing fury the information they had gathered on the women. There wasn't much. "Don't have much on her I'm afraid. The Oakes are quite private people in general, lots of money that – puts tonys fortune to shame – each Oakes has there known section, our lady of interest happens to be books aka information she seems to have a few libraries dotted about some with really rare book in. Her latest library happens to be in queens, New York,"

"And her abilities?" fury asked.

Natasha started to speak, "we believe it's something along the lines of shadow manipulation, we think it's due to these shadows that's allows her know secrets she shouldn't know like what she knew on us. However we can't quite say. Nor do we know wear this power come from."

"I see, how is she personally wise?"

"Like someone from Downton abbey." Clint mutter, before hissing in pain at an elbow jab to the side sent by Natasha.

"She calm, level headed. A lady that's for sure"

"Could she be an asset?" fury questioned.

"You don't mean for-"

"The avenger's initiative? Yes I do"

The spies thought for a moment, "she could be, but we don't know the full extract of her abilities, power wise and fighting wise. Nor do we know whether she can be trusted or not."

"Hopefully we will never fine out"

_To be continued... _

first little intro to our lady! what do you guys think?!

no? yes? maybe?

tell us what you think!

lov ya!

happy reading


	3. Chapter 2

Lady Genevieve Cecilia Oakes, paused her hand inches away from the book she had been reaching for. Something had disturbed the darkness and shadows, something big was coming she could feel it as the wisps of shadows began whispering information into her listening ears. A man. A strange staff and a cube – powerful cube that shouldn't be messed with…

"Cedilla" a voice called from behind her, she place the voice to Lidiya, a head worker at the library in Queens, the woman worked directly under herself in this library that was still in the processes of opening.

"Yes?" she questioned, returning her attention to the book she was about to pick up she felt the bray referencing system she had created before picking it up placing it on the table in the ever growing pile.

"You do realised your flight to the conference in Germany flies in 2 hours right?" she heard the women sigh before tugging on the sleeve of her silken shirt and pressing her cane into her hand, "the car waiting outside with your stuff in now hurry up or you will be late"

"Before I go, I need a book on Norse mythology?"

"Norse mythology? Whatever do you need that for?"

"Some light reading for the plane," she sent a smile in the direction the shadows told her the woman was in.

Lidiya sighed, "Fine, I will quickly grab a book while you meet me by the door"

The lady nodded, readjusting the blackout glasses on her nose before heading towards the door, nodding to the workers and regulars when there bib her hello.

"How did I manage to beat you to the door?" Lidiya sighed in defeat as she waited for the lady at the doorway, before helping the women into the waiting car.

"I leave the library in your hands Lidiya, hopefully I shall come back with some interesting books"

Lidiya rolled her eyes not that the lady noticed, "You're supposed to be having fun and relaxing, not working"

"It's no trouble, if you need anything – book wise you know how to contact me. Shall we go, martin?"

"Yes M'lady" the driver nodded, closing the door before driving off – whisking the lady to the airport.

Less than an hour later, the library had an unexpected visitor. A black man, with an eyepatch and leather coat strolled through the doors, Lidiya the only staff member used to the lady's strange visitors greeted the man.

"Sir if you're here to speak to the lady, she just left"

"When will she be back?" the librarian shifted under his intense stare before truthfully asking.

"I'm afraid I do not know, she's got to a conference in Germany." Woman commented, noting the tense posture, "if you wish – I can give you her number and you can voice you request?"

Cecilia phone busted into life besides her reading form. Her fingers froze – hovering over the bray words. The planes cabin was dark – pitch black having no need to for light as she was the only one in here, her sun-like glasses resting on the table having no need for the shades.

"Open message" she contacted the electronic detail.

"This is director fury from shield, I was wondering if you could help us with a little problem" a male voice filled the quite cabin.

"Is this problem connected to the power you could not control?" she asked, the silence answered her question. A small smile donned her lips, "after I have finished with the conference, I shall help find it – though I must warm you I am no means a fighter"

"That's all we need, I shall sent you the information" with that he hung up, leaving an audio clip behind.

"Play audio" she command, closing the book in her lap and began listening to the information shield was providing her. She listened taking in the information on the other individuals joining her, about the cube and there so called plans with it.

-Germany some time later—

She stepped into the bright ballroom, in which the conference was being held in Germany. An old Egyptian statue placed in the centre while the musicians played light hearten music over the chatter. The lady stood back straight and cane in her hand listening to those around her speak.

It became a past time of hers, to listen. Even before her powers grow she'd listen to the world around her, a habit that continued on with even better results. People thought that if you couldn't see, you couldn't hear…

How wrong were they to relieve their secrets around her.

Everything changes when you begin to listen.

She wore a long black grown, with off the shoulders long selves. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail that fell limply down her back along her spine, she wore no makeup or jewels – just settling for the dark shades that covered her eyes.

"Lady Oakes!" a voiced called to her left. She turned a smile gracing her features as she responded.

"DR. Schafer! What a lovely conference were having"

"I'm glad you came to join us! Did you received my message about the new book I am releasing?" The man commented taking her arm and guiding her though the crowd.

"I did, and I am happy to say that I will be taking orders soon – it shall be published around the world"

"I look forward to it, the books published by yourself seemed to gain the popularity all over the globe" the man gave her a smile. "How has business been?"

"The usual, opened up a new library in queens, and planning for some smaller in less fortunate locations. So that had taken up most of my time, however I couldn't miss this opportunity, I do enjoy listening to talks. There are fascinating"

"My dear, you should come to Stuttgrat more often" the man laughed his ascent thick, before introducing her to another lecturers who wanted to get his book published. She listened intrigued, but froze - her head tilted, as something stepped out of the shadows. It seemed to twist matter and step into reality from where? She could not tell. The sensation on her part was perplexing.

The shadows whispers in her ears as she talked with the people around her, whispered as the stranger drew nearer and nearer, "-lady Oakes?" a voice broke though the whispers in her ears. "I'm not boring you am I?" The German scientist spoke with humour.

"Of course not, I just heard something strange"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you know of the theory of equal equation? Balancing out the balance of power on both sides of the line. To gain something you must lose something, for example."

"Ah I see your referring to your eyes, it is known that those without the sight have enhanced other senses" The doctor nodded, "interesting, pray tell lady Oakes what did you hear?"

The blind women parted her lips, before a gasp rippled through the crowd and heavy quick steps strode towards the talking group. She couldn't react in time as the doctor Schafer was dragged back and flung onto one of the many different statues in the building.

Celica would just make out the scene though the shadows about them – as the stranger shoved something into the man's eye socket. Then it was the sound that hit her ears, the whirling sound as the stranger proceeded to remove his eye with the strange device.

That's when the screaming started.

_ To be continued... _


	4. Chapter 3

That's when the screaming started.

Celica didn't move as everyone panicked around her, she would wait with fear of being knocked over by scared guests. But it seems fate had another plan, "M' lady!" someone yelled, pulling her by the elbow and into the crowd. "This way,"

The man, as the voice was male guided her though the panicking crowd, while she gripped her cane and hem of her dress to pervert her from falling, though her mind still lingered on the stranger and what had just occurred. "Steps, M' lady!" the man yelled over the crowd. Guiding her down the steps while people ran pasted.

Fresh air hit her face as the pair made it into the open, he continued to guide her into the street when the sounds of sirens and explosives attacked her ears. "Keep moving M' lady! We're not safe"

"Thank you," she stated as he pulled her along to keep moving. "I'm afraid I don't know you name"

"Liam, M' lady I was going to talk to you later on in the evening about a book but..." the man sighed, then tensed upcoming to a sudden stop.

"Liam?" she questioned just as a booming voice echoed throughout the streets of Stuttgart.

"Kneel before me!"

"Liam we need to keep moving" she stated calmly. Unknown to her an illusion of Loki stood between them and freedom.

"I said, KNEEL!" a voice echoed about the area.

"Lady please kneel, I fear for your life" Liam tugged on her arm, she frowned slightly pulling her arm out of the man's grip – no one should ask a lady to kneel in a dress when they demand what sort of gentlemen was he?

"lady oak-" Liam's voice drifted off as he watched the women in black before him – step though the bright image of Loki, "Liam I need you to trust me, there is no one before you"

But the man was too terrified of the illusion before him to move as he knelt to the ground. Cecilia frowned as the man didn't follow her, norm anyone for that matter. She may be blind of sorts but she knew her reality well, and there wasn't anything blocking their path – yet why they were not moving, better to move than be slaughtered like vermin.

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It's the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation." As the stranger spoke she listened to the whispers of shadows they told her of the illusions surrounding the crowd and of the air craft closing in. with a small sigh she took a seat by the stone steps intrigued. Was this the man fury was after? It all pointed towards him, yet she wouldn't know for sure till the ship got here – hopefully no one perishes beforehand. "The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power, for identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel"

She could feel the humour drain away from the stranger as an old aging male stood up, "not to men like you"

"There are no men like me"

"There are always men like you" she nodded in agreement at the stated, histories – stories of men after power and doing whatever to attain it.

"Look to your elder people," the stranger stated as he raised his strange staff, she could feel something – a power emit for it. She readied her shadows, the darkness coiling around her and thought the crowds of people. "Let him be an example..."

She gave a tug on the stranger's robes, causing him to fire off – missing the target. Not that she needed to – as a figure dropped down deflecting the blow. She stayed still, head cocked as she felt eyes on her for a moment.

"You know the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else we ended up disagreeing" an American voice stated.

"The soldier, a man out of time."

It seems Captain American had joined the party. "I'm not the one who of time" he said as a ship hovered in the just. "Loki, drop the weapon and stand down"

So it was Loki, the god of mischief – the one fury was after. Soon enough the fight broke out. Though Cecilia wasn't interested it such matters and was no means a fighter, she stayed on her perch helping the captain out not that he realised with a little tug here and a push there with the darkness of night to help her.

Though it wasn't until tony stark joined the party with his deafening music did Loki admit defeat. Did he want to get caught? Cecilia frowned at the thought, as she slowly walked up to the air shuttle that had landed. The man, Loki in handcuffs. "Hey lady, you need to go elsewhere, official business only" Stark's arrogant voice interrupted her thought.

"Oh, I know." She gave the man a small smile, "nice to see you again agent Romanoff"

The red head looked up, "Cecilia, fury told me you were joining us"

"Wait, what?" both stark and Steve commented, staring at the women before them confusion written on their faces. "Get on and we will explain, lady oaks"

The lady nodded, taking the women's out reached hand as she lead them onto the ship, leaving the gapping men behind. "We sent an agent to grab your belongings,"

"Thank you," she nodded before taking her attention to Loki, who sat opposite her, not that she could see his curious expression on his face as he studied her. "Now why did you interrupt my lovely evening?" she asked, not expecting a respond.

"Now can someone explain why downtown abbey is here?"

She didn't bat an eyelid at the name calling, "Lady Genevieve Cecilia Oakes, Pleasure to meet you Tony Stark, Steve Rogers. I heard lots of things about you"

"And I haven't heard a thing about you" countered stark.

"That's because I like my privacy"

"She here to help us find the tesseract"

"She's blind, no offence. But there's not much you can do"

"On the contrary..." a smooth British voice cut though the tension, "she can do more you think…."

"Okay reindeer games, not the time"

"Boys" her voice cut though the whatever augment that was brewing, "whatever the reason, now is not the time for this pointless chatter"

Natasha concealed a smirk at the boy's scolded expression as her tone. Needless to say, the topic of her being her was soon dropped, leaving the demi god to scan her. She sat still like a statue, back straight hands folded in her lap. Despite the recent panic, not a hair was out of place and her dress fitted her like a glove, a lady in a war. How interesting.

Her head was forward, but he could tell her mind was elsewhere… where he didn't know. The dark shades covering her eyes – perverting him from eyeing her eye colour and the blind cane resting by her side just added to the blind character. He was surprised, when he noticed the tendrils of power rolling off her during his fight – Clint had told him of her powers and her name, it had been a long time since he met someone of the Oakes family, where they even the same ones he'd met in his younger years? Of the bits that he knew about, about how she could have ended the fight in a signal moment. How far could her power go?

A rumbled of thunder snapped him out of his thoughts, his pale face draining of blood as he realised what was about to come.

Cecilia listened as the others talked, she could tell that tony was getting on the captains nerves though he was doing an okay job at hiding it – must be the soldier in him. She was in a strange situation, never had she imaged she'd met one of the demi-gods her ancestors always talked about, all she needed now was a cup of tea to finished her day.

There was a rumble of thunder before a clap of lighting deceased on them. The storm appearing out of nowhere, as usual the constant stream of whispering shadows lulled words into her ears as the god before her shifted uncomfortable – something which the man on aboard noticed.

"What's the matter? Are you scared of a little lighting?" The captain guessed.

"I'm not overly fond of what follows" the god of mischief stated

"It seems we have a visitor" she sighed, wishing of a good warm cup of tea.

The lady only had a slight addiction problem when it came to tea… nothing made the day better without a cuppa.

The men exchanged confused glances before something crashed into the ship, Cecilia remained seated, still as the lighting frizzled around them, there was a moment of silence before the men sprang into action getting on their helmets…

Not that it would help them, the stranger who she had put as Thor due to the hammer he willed and the fact lighting was going haywire around them, quickly knocked them both over and grad Loki before jumping out of the plane.

"And now there's that guy"

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha asked from the pilot seat.

"That's guys a friendly?"

"Doesn't matter" tony stated, as captain Rogers got to his feet. "If he frees Loki or kills him, the tesseract's lost."

The mental man turned to walk towards the exit, "wait! We need a plan of attack!" captain shouted.

"I have a plan. Attack."

No sooner as tony jumped out the plane, the captain grab a parachute and followed him with the words, "there's only one god and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that"

Leaving the group sat in the plan in silence. Cecelia sighed, getting to her feet leaving her cane wherever it laid. "Boys" she muttered with an exasperated sigh, if she could roll her eyes at the alpha antics she would but alas she couldn't.

"Lady Oakes?" Natasha questioned wearily, questioned about the women actions as she dusted off her dress and walked towards the open doorway a black umbrella growing out of the shadows by her feet.

"Lady I woudn-" the red heads words drifted off as the lady stepped out of the plane.

The wind wiped at her face as she plummeted to the ground at a quickening rate. Putting the umbrella below her she opened it out, instantly feeling the push of wind against it, but she paid no heed soon she wouldn't feel the wind at all.

Her feet was the first to touch the inside of the umbrella in the cluster of shadows, the shadows swallowing them and the rest of her legs as she sunk into the shadows. Soon enough all that remains was a large brolly that drifted on the stormy wind.

Loki lay against the boulders watching the fight below him a grin on his face. Which only widens at a presence appeared behind him. "Aren't you going to stop them?" he asked.

"Now why would I want to get in the middle of that?" Cecilia asked, settling on a rocky perks besides the god. "Might as well let the boys be boys"

He turned his head toward the woman, "and why is a lady out in this?"

"Wasn't that obvious, to clean up the messes of man" she sent him a small smile. "It would be a shame for you disappear under our watch"

"I was never under your watch" Loki smirked.

Cecelia pondered a moment, before turning fully toward the dark haired god. She pushed her shades down, giving the man a full of her stormy orbs. "Sometimes it's better not to watch with our eyes, prince"

Loki stared at her white stormy orbs, they looked like the clouds, greying and white whirling clouds in the sky. Surprisingly the darkness seem to help him see everything detail in her eyes. Thought she had no irises or pupil it didn't unnerve him in the slightest. "You are a descended of the Oakes family."

"I'm glad you remembered our name after all this time"

"How could I not? Your family served the best tea"

"Speaking of tea." The female muttered, her shadows shifting to reveal a small tea set, "green, herbal, grey earl or the Oakes special?"

"Oakes special of course," the man stated, one eye on the women another on the fight below – it seems the captain had joined the fight.

"Can you be a dear and heat the water?"

Loki absentmindedly waved a hand over the tea pot heating the water up as he did so. It took only a moment for her to brew the tea and pass him a small china cup – well her shadows passed him the cup. The pair descended into silence drinking the special tea as the fight below them progress.

It ended with a mighty blow the waved echoing across the valley.

Five minutes later the air crafted hovered behind the drinking pair and the three battered men had made their way up to the their seated position. "What the hell Downton, are you doing?" exclaimed Tony pointing the pair silencing drinking tea.

"Drinking tea, watching three grown buffoons fight and doing your job it seems" she countered back without a beat hesitation.

Loki smirked at the man expression while getting to his feet, gently he took the females hand bringing her to her feet. Something which captain Rogers frowned at, "here let me" he statement pulling her away of the god and leading her to the air craft. The tea set sinking into darkness as he did so.

Loki smirk stayed on his face, when he takes overs he'd need a powerful lady in his court. The smirk never leaving as he was dragged aboard the small air craft by his adopted brother.

_To be continued... _


	5. Chapter 4

_Loki smirked at the man expression while getting to his feet, gently he took the females hand bringing her to her feet. Something which captain Rogers frowned at, "here let me" he statement pulling her away of the god and leading her to the air craft. The tea set sinking into darkness as he did so. _

_Loki smirk stayed on his face, when he takes overs he'd need a powerful lady in his court. The smirk never leaving as he was dragged aboard the small air craft by his adopted brother. _

Cecilia soon found her beginning escorted to the main control room – having arrived on the giant hellicarrier half an hour before. It gave the lady time to change out of the formal dress into more accommodating clothes. A black knee length skirt and black silk blouse with black tights and slip on with glasses on and cane in hand she slowly walked towards the room, turning to one of her escorted she asked the most important questions she could think of, "what are the chances of some tea?"

~#~

"Here lady Oakes," her guide stated, guiding her to her seat – realistically the lady didn't need help but the women though she would humour the male.

"thank you" she nodded, leaning her cane on the table.

"and here's your tea, sorry it's not the best, we asked some of our English agents to recommend"

She shifted it, the pleasant smell wafting up her nose before taking a sip, "Yorkshire?"

"Yeah..."

"It's lovely thank you" she smiled, being polite to the obviously uncomfortable agent – they were spies... not tea makers.

"Thanks for joining us lady Oakes, agent jones you can go"

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you director fury, I'm heard so much" she stated with a small smile, placing her cup of tea down.

"Lady Oakes?" a booming voice questioned, "From the Oakes family? Descended of Baldwin Oakes"

"Why yes, he is my ancestor. Thor, son of Odin? I have read much about you from Baldwin journeys" she turned towards the voice, completely missing the grin growing across the blonde Asgardian face.

"I'm glad to see the line is still strong! Perhaps we can disgust how times have change over a pot of your special tea?" he stated with a hopeful voice "Mother always loved your special concoction over all mortal teas"

"it would be my pleasure, prince Thor"

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea..." two voices from her right commented. One she considered as captain America and Bruce banner.

"Hello, Bruce. It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard lots about your gamma research, quite a few of your papers are popular at my libraries"

"Really?" he questioned in disbelief raising an eyebrow, not that she noticed.

Steve cough, before speaking up. "shall we get back to the situation at hand?"

She nodded in his direction before taking a sip of tea. "so Thor, What's his play?"

"He has an army called the Chitarui. They're not of Asgard nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the earth in return, I suspect, for the tesseract"

Cecilia frowned at the news, not liking where this was going. like usual the shadows whispered in her ears, giving her facts bits of information, regardless of how useless the information was. Steve also sounded displease about the news of an army from outer space, while banner took off his glasses in realisation.

She turned her head towards the sounds of footsteps echoing down the hallway.

"So, he's building another portal? That's what he needs Erik Selvig for"

"Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours"

"I want to know why Loki let us take him," this comment got Cecilia mind wondering. "he's not leading an army from here."

"Heard of the Trojan horse?" she suggested slipping at her tea.

"I don't think, we should be focusing on Loki," banner cut in, "that guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him"

She let her lips upturned into the cup at the man statement. The steps from down the corridor echoing lounder as the person got closer.

"Have care how you speak" Thor responded in defence of his brother. "Loki is beyond reason but he is of Asgard and he is my brother"

"he killed 80 people in two days"

She couldn't see the man's expression but the pause and tone of voice made her smile even more as he stated, "he's adopted."

"May I enquire something? I would you to like to clarity?"

"Shoot" the redhead stated.

"Those that have turned what are the traits? Characteristics that tell us they have turned?"

"There shooting at us"

She resisted an eye roll as she spoke, "I heard of people 'shooting' for lesser causes"

"they eyes are blue, a glowing blue"

she hummed in thought, before turning in the direction of Thor's voices unaware of everyone's attention on her. "What are Loki's eye colours prince Thor?" she questioned.

"Brown lady Oakes" he responded instantly.

"And Loki's eyes in the image your showing us?"

There was an intact of breath from Banner as she heard people shift around her to have a look at the image, "blue, his eyes are blue?"

"That's not possible" Thor's thunderous voice echoed the world.

"it could be some side effect for using the sceptre" Natasha suggested.

"or he's not in control?" banner mutter softly, "Anyway thinking about the items stolen..."

As banner began to speak, taking the topic off Loki. The owner of the footsteps arrived; tony stark had entered the room. She listened as the man explained why they needed iridium she turned her head, feeling a tug at the back of her mind. The wisp of shadows whispers into her ears – she didn't react as the words entered her voices.

"Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Mr stark, I don't think anyone has the same mind set as you. but yes, some of us did the reading" she commented smoothly, a small smile on her face. No one was able to tell whether she had insulted the man or complicated him.

"I don't even know why you're here Downton" stark commented with annoyance.

"To listen" she stated with a small smile, before standing cane in hand.

"Where are you going?" Natasha questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"somewhere quite to listen and read" she dipped her head before leaving the room as the captain asked, "does Loki need any particular kind of power source?"

~#~

She walked steadily to her destination. The book in her hand as she came it into the quite room, instantly feeling eyes on her relaxed form. No one spoke as she lay her cane against the hand grip, before taking a seat on the metal beans.

"I'm surprised they even let you in here"

"I can go wherever I wish. I wanted a quiet place to read" she stated simply, opening the book in her lap and placing her fingers on the pages.

Loki was silent a moment, staring at the unmoving figure as she read. A smirk crawling along his lips, "An interesting book?"

"why, yes. I thought I may read up on Norse mythological. I know a fare bit due to my ancestors but it is always an interesting topic to read."

"why read when you could ask the questions?" Loki placed his arms folded behind his back.

"I find it amusing dear prince, like its stated that once you turned into a women-"

"it was a prank"

"-and gave birth to an eight-legged horse, Sleipnir, which I believe is Odins steed?" she continued.

Loki froze in shook, his composer cracking for a moment. She smiled at his silence, "see why I find it amusing"

"why on earth, do these Midgardians think I gave birth to sleipnir of all things?" he frowned, breaking out of his stupor, "my fath- Odins horse has nothing to do with me" his cut himself off.

"that's not the only thing"

"Dear Odin… please enlightened me" she smiled with a slight dip of the head. "you're also the father of; hel god of death. The wolf, Fenrir and the world serpent, jormungadr"

"Midgardians really know how to twist legends about" he muttered sourly.

Cecilia hand moved across the page, "yes, but legend even ones as old as has hold some truth in reality. You should know of the other stuff it states, things about you, about Thor and the other gods of the realm"

Loki was silence taking in her appearance, a lady sat elegantly on the beam. Someone very out of place in the world of spies and murders, yet her role is the blurriest of them all. "and what is your favourite legend?"

She sat still for a moment in thought, he could see his reflection in the shaded glass that covered her eyes. White stormy orbs in the middle of the darkness, "my favourite legend," she started a smile crawling along her features, "isn't a legend. It's something far older and isn't something those with ears should hear"

Loki contemplated her words, a smirk growing on his lips, "I see, pagans are such strange people"

He watched as the lady before him raised a brow, "is that how you like to complement someone?"

The god wasn't able to respond as overhead, fury's voice could be hear, "lady Oakes, please can you come up to the labs"

"shame," Loki started, "it seems our time has been cut short"

"I will look forward to the next, perhaps you should enlighten me which the correct mythology of your time here on earth" she gave him a small smile, sliding onto the floor book still in hand.

"Maybe I shall enlighten you in other areas..." he whispered watching her retreating figure his face returning to its neutral state. Pagans were strange people, especially those that legends were far older than written time.

To be continued...


	6. author note

hey guys!

sorry this is not a chapter.

im going to completely revamp this story - one evening i just had a brainwave of a beautiful new background story for cecilia! like i did some in depth research with me fella about it all!

some of the changes may be tiny like a change of frase here and there some may be a litte... bigger.

anyhow i will leave this chapter up until i have completed the revamp!

also any pairing or ships you want sailing in this story? that does include cecilia herself!

love you all xx


End file.
